The Bride's Secret
by Allanna Stone
Summary: What really happened to Emily, the bride in the attic? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bride's Secret**

**I do not own Haunted Mansion.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What really happened to Emily, the bride in the attic? This is her story.**

Emily pouted, slouched over in the carriage that was taking her to her betrothed's mansion. She had rebelled every way imaginable to worm her way out of the forced marriage.

But her adopted parents had firmly dug in their heels and flat out told her that she was going to marry Master Henry Ravenswood. They had _TOLD_ her- sixteen year old Emily Rose Alder, the only girl in the small town of Mystic Hills to wear trousers and ride her horse astride like a man- that she was going to marry a man that she had never met.

Emily made a sound of annoyance as she slumped down even more into the seat, causing her handmaid, Missy, to look up from her stitching.

"Missy Josephina, if yew kept doing tat, ten yewr dress will be a mese by the time we irrive et Masser Ravvenswod's maner, and ten I shall be switched!" Emily winced as she remembered cleaning and bandaging her best friend's open whip marks that her "father" would often scar her with.

Emily winced and sat up straight. She loved her only friend- they were _siters bllod_. Emily could not count the number of times that her friend had covered for her strange disappearances and taken the blame for not keeping a close eye on her mistress.

"Missy, you know you're not allowed to call me by my birth name." Emily placed her tiny, callused hand on top of Missy's own hand.

Missy blushed. "I- I- I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, mit- mit- mistress! I- I for-for-forgot a-again!" the poor servant stammered, wringing her hands.

Emily laughed. "Missy, I'm just saying- you can call me that in privet, but when we get to the manor, we'll have to watch our steps carefully. If Ravenwood should ever learn of my true bloodline, then who knows what will be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bride's Secret**

**I do not own Haunted Mansion.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What really happened to Emily, the bride in the attic? This is her story.**

The carriage finally stopped outside of a lovely mansion. The driver halted his horses and hopped off the driver's seat. He opened the door and helped Missy out. Once the servant was out of the carriage, she smoothed out her skirts while looking about the well groomed gardens. She turned and offered her mistress a hand.

An elegant lace gloved hand slowly made its way from the darkness of the carriage; slowly, a royal blue silk sleeve followed, along with a black corseted chest with ample curves. Soon, Emily's head was in view.

The sixteen year old girl had black curls that were pinned to one side of her head underneath a fashionette, the latest style from Paris. Her gown was of royal blue silk with pale blue lace at the low cut neck and drop sleeves. Her unseen feet were covered from sharp rocks by white satin slippers with ribbons that went up her unstockinged leg like those that the Moscow Ballet Theatere wore. Her sapphire eyes were framed by long, think and very black lashes, giving her the appearance of an innocent child. Her red lips were pushed forward in a rebellious pout.

As Emily Rose Alder stepped into the harsh sunlight, the gardener stood, wiping his dirty hand on a rag. He approached the two young women rather nervously.

"Master Ravenwood had instructed me to bring you ladies up to the manor," he nervously announced. Emily smiled at him while Missy stood off to the side, holding a small bag that held her only possessions. "Might I offer you my arm?" He held out his left arm. Emily noticed that it was trembling, and she felt an immeadtly attachment to the young lad.

She daintily laid her black lace hand in the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her to the intimidating manor, which was looking more sinister with each step taken.

Soon, they reached the front doors. The gardener held one door open and bowed Emily and Missy inside.

The interior was nothing like the exterior. The foyer was dust free and smelled like lilies. Edward led the ladies up the grand staircase and down a hallway that had doors on each side.

They soon reached a door that was carved with roses and mystical creature. The gardener opened the door and allowed the two ladies to enter.

As the three teenagers walked, Emily and the gardener chatter. The girl learned that his name was Edward and that he oversaw the gardens and the kitchens. His father had been killed in a tragic accident, leaving him in charge. The master had been kind to him, treating him like the son that he had never had.

Emily's bedroom was painted a pale blue with dark wood floors. The canopy bed had hangings and bedding made of cream satin and silk. The curtains were a deep silver velvet, and a vanity that had a bowl of ribbons, face paints, dozens of hair combs, brushes and a hand mirror placed. An armour stood off to one wall next to French widows that were opened onto a balcony.

"It's beautiful," breathed Emily, turning to thank the kind young man, but he had disappeared. Instead, mansevents bustled in, carefully carrying Emily's trunks and bags. The left them in a neat pile in the center of the room and quickly departed without a word.

"Oh, Missy Emily, you should allow me to do the unpacking!" Missy looked on helplessly as her mistress neatly shook out her dresses and hung them up in the armour.

"Nonsense, Missy. I want for you to take the day off. No exceptions." The mistress held up a hand to stop her friend's protests. "Go and explore the manor or something. I'll be fine."

Feeling defeated, the servant left the room, not noticing her friend taking a hatbook and opening it.

**Where shall Emily go? What is in the hatbox? Who is Josephina? What secrets do the two girls hide?**

**There is no way to know except by…**

**REVIWING!**

**DUH, DUH, **_**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bride's Secret**

**I do not own Haunted Mansion.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What really happened to Emily, the bride in the attic? This is her story.**

Missy explored the manor fearlessly, for every way she looked, there were servants who would smile at her. Missy supposed that it was because her mistress had insisted on buying her a new outfit before they came here.

Missy wore a purple dress with a white apron over the cotton dress. Her long dark red hair was in a simple French braid and pinned underneath a white cap. Her feet wore black slippers that were comfortable on her feet, unlike the boots that she had previously owned before Emily had tossed them into the fire, telling her that it was inhuman for anyone to have blisters on their feet at all times.

Finally, she found herself in the kitchen, where a gruff looking cook took one look at her slender figure and began to feed her, muttering about the "poor starving dear".

It took several minutes of trying to convince the cook that she was not being starved; still the cook insisted that she eat something.

After leaving the kitchens with several meat sandwiches wrapped up and stuffed into her pocket, Missy found herself at a grand staircase. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, she quickly hopped onto the banister and slid down-

-and fell into the arms of a surprised, but laughing Edward, who just spun around a few times with Missy in his arms.

"My word! Master Edward!" gasped Missy, staggering around for a few moments.

"My most sincere apologies, Miss Missy, but I just couldn't resist!" the young man laughed. "I do hope that Miss Emily has settled in alright."

"She had shooed me out of the room and is busy unpacking her clothes as though she herself was a servant!" grumbled Missy.

"Independent, is she?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever she can be," Missy answered.

"If you need something to do, then some of the other servants have been meaning to clean out the attic. You could go up and get a head start," he suggested before the cook began to scream. "Uh oh." He scuttled off to see what all the commotion was about.

Missy climbed the steps that led to the attic, her heart dipping lower and lower with each step. Within a few minutes, she arrived at her destination.

Missy pushed open the door and smiled shyly as several of Master Ravenwood's servants greeted her. Missy was soon at work, reorganizing the vast attic with the help of several of the manor's servants. Within no time at all, the attic was spotless.

"I just pray that the phantom won't be angry with us," whispered a servant, looking about nervously.

"The phantom?" asked Missy.

"Oh yes, miss. He haunts the manor house and the property!" announced another serving girl in a whispered tone.

Suddenly, the candle flickered and went out and the windows were thrown open, sending rain and wind into the attic. The serving girls screamed and began to quiver while Missy struggled to shut the window and lit the candle again.

"It's him! The phantom of the manor!" cried several of the serving girls.

"Now look 'ere!" Missy whirled on them and boxed one girl's ears. "There are no such things as phantoms. The force of the wind opened the window and the wind blew out the candle! Now I do not want ta 'ear no more nonsense about this so called phantom, understand?"

The serving girls all looked at Missy with fear and respect in their eyes. This young woman made the head of the servants look like a doll.

"Now get back to work!" Missy flapped her hands at the servants, who scattered quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bride's Secret**

**I do not own Haunted Mansion.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What really happened to Emily, the bride in the attic? This is her story.**

Emily grumbled as she shifted in her seat in Ravenwoods Manor main dining hall. She _**HATED **_wearing formal dresses with a passion. The dress she had on now was too low cut and too tight. However, Missy insisted that she wear the dress just for tonight, then they could burn the dress.

Emily was picking at her fingernails, something she did when she was bored out of her mind. Her mother had tried to force her to stop, only Emily just continued to do in out of spite.

Suddenly, a man in his mid to late thirties entered the room. He was handsome, with black hair he wore cropped shirt and black eyes that seized up Emily. He wore a neat riding jacket with britches and boots so shiny that Emily could see her reflexion in them across the room.

"Ah, Miss Alder, what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance," he said, walking over to wear she sat, and reaching out to pick up her hand. Emily snatched it back and gave him a deadly glare, which unfazed him.

"It's not my pleasure to meet you, you pig," she snapped back.

"Ah." The master of the manor blinked a few times before smiling. "Shall we start off with the first course?" He pulled a rope and in scuttled two serving boys who placed two steaming bowls of soup onto the table in front of the diners. "Pea soup, excellent!" He turned to Emily and smiled. "Your favorite, if I'm not mistaken."

"I hate pea soup," declared Emily. "Why do you want to marry me? You're clearly way too old for me to marry you!"

"Emily, please try to understand-" began Master Ravenswood.

"Understand what, exactly?" interupted Emily with a snort. "I think you're in it to find an easy girl, if you know what I mean." She stood, with the bowl of pea soup in her hands. "But you know what? I'm not easy to get!" She poured the steaming hot bowl of soup onto Master Ravenswood's head before running from the dining hall up into her bedroom.

_**Another short chapter, I'm so terribly sorry. The next chapter shall be longer, I hope!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bride's Secret**

**I do not own Haunted Mansion.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What really happened to Emily, the bride in the attic? This is her story.**

Emily collapsed onto her bed, sobbing softly. She _**HATED**_ Edward Ravenswood and she desperately wished that there was a way out of this forced marriage.

"_Dear child, why are you crying?"_

"Because I'm being forced to marry a man I do not love!" huffed Emily.

"_Ah, so you're Ravenswood's bride to be."_

"I am not going to be his bride. Not if it means I'll have to kill myself!" sobbed Emily, burring her face into her pillows.

"_Don't cry, look into the mirror."_

Emily did so and loudly gasped.

There was a masked man in her mirror.

"_Come to me, sweet little girl, for I am the angel of music," _he sang. Emily smiled when she recognized the name he used. She walked up to the mirror and fearlessly accepted his hand.

The angel of music began to lead her down a flight of stairs that seemed to lead into darkness. Emily began to sing a song that she knew, once upon a time. She improvised as they came to a corridor that was unhabited by spider webs, to the young girl's surprise.

The never ending twists and turns of the corridor made Emily realize that they were going deeper within the underground labyrinth that ran underneath the city of Paris. Within a few minutes, they arrived at a little boat, which the man, who Emily now saw wore a mask over half his face, helped her into the boat, draping his cape over her for warmth. He began to row the boat, his voice adding onto Emily's song.

As though they both knew the song, the two suddenly began to sing; her operatic voice and his dangerous voice, both molding into something beautiful and haunting at the exact same time.

"Sing for me," ordered the masked man. Emily obeyed him, vocalizing strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant as they neared shore.

She continued to sing as he helped to get out of the boat and lead her up another passageway. They darkness did not bother Emily for once, for she knew that this stranger would protect her at any cost.

Within a few minutes, they reached a creaky wooden door, which the masked man pushed open to reveal a world of colorful tents and music.

"Welcome home, Josephina," whispered the mysterious masked man.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bride's Secret**

**I do not own Haunted Mansion.**

**SUMMERY;**

**What really happened to Emily, the bride in the attic? This is her story.**

"Erik! Erik! Erik!" shouted several little children, who rushed up to greet the mysterious masked man. He boomed out a laugh and knelt down to embrace them.

"Josephina, is it you?" asked a young girl with curly red hair.

"Anita!" greeted Josephina, smiling as she embraced her friend.

"What are you wearing?" Anita asked in disgust, pointing to Josephina's low cut gown.

"My dress for my first dinner with my fiancée," drawled Josephina, rolling her eyes. "The Alders are so hell bent on turning me into a proper young lady."

"Well, it's hideous," said Anita in her out spoken way. "Let's get you a much more suitable outfit."

Anita wove her way through the tents with Josephina close on her heels. She soon came to a giant tent that was filled with trunks and barrels. She entered the tent and began to rummage around, looking for clothes that would fit her close friend. She soon came up with a midriff top and flowy skirt in different shades of blue, silver hoops for her ears and bracelets for her ankles and wrists.

"Beautiful," breathed Anita, stepping back to admire her work. She took Josephina's arm and led her to the main square, where everyone was getting ready for the night. Someone handed Josephina some scarves and a tambroine. She smiled as she practice a few stunts with the scarves.

"Anita, who is the man who bought me here tonight?" asked Josephina in a low tone, sneaking glances at the masked man, who was allowing for the tribe of gypsies to leave in small groups of threes and fours.

"He is the King of Gypsies," explained Anita as they got closer to the man. "He wears the mask to prevent people from seeing his scars."

"His scars?" questioned Josephina as they passed by him. He offered the young girl a smile, which she returned.

"He was born with a disfigured face," explained Anita as they walked up the passage way that led to the city of Paris.

"And he was born a gypsy?" asked Josephina, keeping up with her friend's long legged walk with ease.

"No one knows for sure. He's been with the gypsies ever since he was just a little babe, so no one questions what he does." Anita soon came to a corner of a street, where she placed an old hat for tips. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's do this!" smiled Josephina before beginning to bang on her tambroine. Anita began to dance with her castanets, the two girls creating a beautiful music as they danced around.

Within no time at all, the girls had an audience and were making money as they displayed their talents. After their first song, Josephina began to dance with the scarves, her feet stomping and kicking, her body leaping and twirling, her legs skipping and jumping.

Josephina ended the dance in a split. She looked down in modesty as the crowd began to cheer and clip for her talent. She looked up and froze.

Edward Ravenswood was in the crowd.

_**Here it is now, y'all. This chapter is a little over a page long. I am getting ZERO inspiration for this FanFic whatsoever…**_


End file.
